User blog:~Silverstream/Monster
Harley: *alone in private quarters, stands over jewelry box, quietly depositing her rings into it* Joker: *swings open door and breathes out. Hair untidy* ...Closing time is such a chore.... *responds with a murmur* Mh-Hm.... *tilts head* .....You've been vague today, Honey..... really, really vague *turns head* ....Have I? *shrugs* the voices... They've just been loud lately. I think maybe I forgot ta' feed them... *gently closes door and locks it* That right there is an excuse if I ever I heard one *slowly steps towards her* *chuckles* I appreciate your concern.... But there's nothin' to be concerned about, I'm fine *walks over to bathroom and in front of a mirror, and takes hair out of ponytails* *walks to her back and places both hands on her shoulders* ........Ya know, I don't appreciate lies.... especially when I'm just trying to look out for you..... you've been distant today..... the people noticed it..... I noticed it *takes a deep breath* ....Promise me you'll stay calm *makes a serious expression* .....What am I but calm.... *nods* Yeah, so, um.... Ya know how I'm always on the pill, right? Birth control.... *steps back a bit* ....Obviously..... I'm not going to use protection during... our evenings of romance Yeah, 'course.... *wrings her hands together* So because of that, I take... I take a, a pregnancy test every couple weeks.... *bares teeth* .....get to the point, Harley .....a few days ago... It came up positive *squeezes her eyes shut* *pauses and stares at her* ......Well, it had to happen sometime.... didn't it? *opens eyes and blinks* .....Huh? *rolls eyes* I was expecting this..... at some point. *leans head forward* our bedroom choices, they left an opening for this um, yeah... So, what, what do you think? *holds out two hands* on the one hand, its a terrible turn of fate..... *places hand on her stomach* ....this will be ruined for a long time....... but on the over hand.... it's a true work of beauty in the making *breath wavers* ...you know, there's this mom on social media, who stays perfectly fit even through three pregnancies.... I could shoot for that.... *gives a strangely genuine smile* .....I have so many ideas for our future.... ......You mean it? Of course I do... Oh of course I do *slowly strokes side of her face* *turns around and kisses him, tears welling in her eyes* ....You want a boy, or a girl? Not that it matters at this point, biologically speakin', the chromosomes in your sperm already made that decision, but... Still Ohhh it doesn't matter..... it wont matter to Batman..... .....What's he got to do with it? *chuckles and holds arms out to side* EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT.... it will be his biggest failure.... *sits on bed opposite her* Ok, so we are both products of society that have deviated from the norm..... and the fact he couldn't stop you're journey while it was happening right under his nose was his failure, correct? Oh.... *walks toward him* Well you ain't wrong... That's for sure And this child will be a further progression of his failure, right? Sure,... *sits next to him* ....among other things? .....So.... imagine this..... his ultimate failure..... a deceased, innocent baby, killed by his previous failures right in front of his eyes! *stares at her and grins wildly* *stands back up* .....WHAT? *also stands up and faces her* THE GREATEST PRODUCT OF HIS FAILURE. HE CAUSED THE ONE THING, THE ONE THING HE TRIES TO PREVENT.... *backs up* .....You wanna kill our baby? *stares at her, eyebrow raised* .....Preferably "we" would kill our baby.... *stares at him, then stumbles back, eyes losing focus* .....Awaiting you're feedback *smiles at her* *walks over to wall and picks up her baseball bat* *tilts head to side* .....What, what is it your doing right now? *doesn't respond, and begins violently bashing herself in the stomach with bat* *stops dead and watches her* *continues beating herself until she collapses to the floor against the wall, convulsing and coughing between tears* *puts hands on hips and laughs* WELL IF YA DIDNT LIKE IT, YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID, HARL *looks up at him* ....wh-what? *snorts* The Plan. I could've come up with something else...... but instead you probably killed the yet to be-little shit.... *coughs* ....since I keep up with the tests.... I realize the egg is still in my ovarian tube at this point.... That couldn't have killed it anyway.... I just panicked .....THEN THERE'S STILL A CHANCE! .....a plan that doesn't involve killing the baby? ....The baby dies in most variataions , Poo. Bats will just be all "OH NO, FIRST ROBIN, NOW THIS SPAWN OF MY FAIlURES" *closes her eyes for a moment, then slowly stands up, wincing* If the plan needs it... That's what we'll do ....Where's your enthusiasm? *holds her stomach* Little distracted.... I'll get there *holds out his hand to her* ....understandable.... *takes his hand, her own hand shaking* .....You're feeling warm..... *picks her up over his shoulder, opens door and begins walking through private area to club *of club* ...erm... Where are we goin'? To go get you some air *opens backdoor in alleyway and sets her down* there.... *takes a deep breath* Thank you.... *walks back into hallway and closes door. Sound of locking audible* *calmly glances at the door. Stands up and stares at it briefly, before turning around to walk alone down the alley, her heels clicking against the concrete* Voice from above her: .....Got troubles, Harley? *pauses* ....a few *Catwoman jumps down from roof, to in front of her* .....Where are you going to go? ....I dunno.... *glances around* who would wanna keep a certified nutso like me under their roof? ....I know someone..... *motions head for her to follow and begins walking* *slowly follows* ....Can't believe you'll still talk to me .....Believe me, you were never the problem... you just did what he said .....But, I'm not doing this for you *freezes* .....Are you back with Batsy? Is that what this is, are you takin' me in? *clenches fists* *looks around at her* ......Me and him.... aren't exactly in "cahooting" terms right now. So no..... I'm just trying to help out like minded people find their place..... *looks ahead and keeps walking* and I'm not talking about Arkham *follows* ....wait a sec.... Do you mean Ivy? Are you taking me to Ivy? ....Yeah, I am as a matter of fact.... .....thanks, Selina..... .....anytime, kid... *stops outside of overgrown apartment after awhile of walking* ....you can show yourself in *stares at vines covering side of apartment* ....she's not subtle Subtle enough so no one catches on that she's living here.... *pats her on the shoulder* Stay safe, kid *nods* You too... *slowly walks into apartment entrance* *vines in room slowly shift around, revealing archway into main living space* *walks through archway, watching vines in fascinating* fascination* Voice: *echoes through* ....WHO DARES TO INVADE THE GREEN? ....IT'S HAR- *voice cracks* ...it's me, Harley.... *long silence* ......Harley... ....yeah... I'm sorry, if it's a bad time, but.... I really need someone right about now Ivy: *slowly walks into room, eyes watering* ......I need someone too..... *swiftly walks to her* ....Red, what happened? *hugs her* ......you happened...... you happened Harley *hugs back tightly, letting out a sob* I'm sorry.... I'm sorry I didn't stay with you.... *takes a deep breath* ....this isn't about me...... this is about you..... are you ok? *shakes head* No.... No, I'm not ok *puts hand around her shoulder and walks into neatly kept living room, with various plants around in it* .....you're safe now..... its all behind you.... ....I'm tired..... ....heh..... well I have a room..... for you..... if this ever happened.... *looks to side* .....that's sweet *strokes her cheek* *looks at her and smiles slightly* .....I have a lot to say.... and a lot of questions.... but it can wait *walks over to door and opens it to neat bedroom, decorated with a red and blue colour scheme* *mouth falls open slightly as she walks in* No way..... *awkward tone* ......I had a lot of time on my hands..... *nods and crawls onto bed. Looks back at her* ....Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? *nods slowly and sits on end of bed. Vines rise up and pulls up bed covers for her* .....all your troubles are behind you now.... *turns on her side, half-closed eyes still gazing at her* ....Thanks for this... I owe you one ....No you don't..... *slowly kisses her cheek* .....sweet dreams *smiles softly and closes eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep* *breathes out, and lays head down near hers* Category:Blog posts